Mr. Small
In Series * Little Miss Tiny: Both are small. * Mr. Tickle: Both are orange (Mr. Small was red in the books) and wear hats. * Mr. Happy: Both are happy. * Little Miss Sunshine: Both are happy. * Mr. Good: Both wear hats and are good. * Mr. Bounce: Both wear hats and are small (Original). * Walter the Worm: Both are small. Out of Series *Mickey Mouse (Disney, both have the same voice (Mr. Small's original voice), *Buttons (Making Fiends, both are small), *Warehouse Mouse (Imagination Movers, are both small), *Tom Thumb (Tom Thumb and Thumbelina, are both small), *Little Bird (Sesame Street, both are small) *Woodstock (Peanuts, both are small), *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh, both are small and seen with their best friends), *Mr. Conductor (Shining Time Station, both are small and wear hats), *Abu (Aladdin, both are small), *Timon (The Lion King, both are small and seen with their best friends), *Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles, both are small and have red), *Spitz (WarioWare, both are small and seen with their best friends), *Dennis Waterman (Little Britain, both are small), *Skarloey Railway Engines (The Railway Series, all are small (even Rusty is one of them because they are both small and orange (new series)), *Manny (Diary of a Wimpy Kid, both are small), *Little Skeleton (Funnybones, both are small), *Sacha (Noah's Island, both are small, have a capital S in their names and are friends with someone big and with a capital N in their name), *Green Army Men (Toy Story, All of them are small), *Po (Teletubbies, both are red and small), *Zee D. Bird (Moose and Zee/Noggin, Both are small and mostly seen with their best friends. Except that Zee is a female bluebird and Mr. Small is a male Mr. Man), *Chum Chum (Fanboy & Chum Chum, both are orange and don't get to be separated from Mr. Nosey and Fanboy), *Cub (Happy Tree Friends, both are orange, small and don't get separated by Mr. Nosey and Pop), *Mr. Pickles, (Happy tree friends, both wear top hats and don't get separated by Mr. Nosey and Lammy), *Chowder (Chowder, both were small and wear hats, Chowder USED to be small, but now he's very tall), *Midget Apple (Annoying Orange, both are small and red), *Shorty (Disney's Tangled, both are small), *Tiny (Harvey Street Kids, both are small and cute) *Jaq and Gus (Cinderella, all three are small. Jaq also wears red and orange while Gus wears yellow and green), *Mushu (Mulan, both are small and red), *Glasses Crow and Fat Crow (Dumbo, all three are red and wear blue hats), *Toulouse (The Aristocats, both are small, orange (2008-9) and wear blue (1971-1995)) *Oliver (Oliver and Company, both are small, orange and cute), *Benny the Ball (Top Cat, both are small and cute), *Augie Doggie (Hanna-Barbera, both are small and orange), *Yahooey (Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey, both are small and orange), *Snail (Franklin the Turtle, both are small and cute and have orange), *Jimbo (Jimbo and the Jetset, both are small), *The Cheat (Homestar Runner, both are small), *The Knitted Character (Harry Hill's TV Burp, both are small and have squeaky voices (Mr Small's original voice), *Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants, both are small), *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country, both are small, have red and are seen with someone big (Diddy is seen with Donkey while Mr. Small is seen with Mr. Nosey)), *The Pontipines (In the Night Garden (2008-) all are very small), *Kirby (Namesake series, Nintendo, both are small and round), *Mantis (Kung Fu Panda, both are small), *Mamby (Noonbory and the Super 7, both are small, similarly shaped, and mostly seen with their best friends), *R2-D2 (Star Wars, both are small and friends with Mr. Nosey and C-3PO), *Hamtaro (Hamtaro, both are small and orange) *Slimey the Worm (Sesame Street, both are orange, small and are friends with someone green) *Tails the Fox (Sonic, both are small and seen with Mr. Nosey and Sonic) *McGregor (Nine Dog Christmas, both have the same accent) *Beamer (Pound Puppies, both have the same accent) *Jock (Lady and the Tramp, both have the same accent) *Mini-Me (The Rights Fighters, both are small) *Sir Topham Hatt (The Railway Series, both wear top hats and are voiced by the same actor in the UK (Keith Wickham)) *Jeff (Mutt & Jeff, both are small, wear top hats, and hang out with someone tall) *Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets, both are small and are friends with Gonzo and Mr. Nosey) *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio, both are small and wear top hats) *Rusty (The Railway Series, both are orange and small) *The Chives (The Herbs, all are small) *Sparx (Spyro the Dragon, both are small) *Buhdeuce (Breadwinners, both are round, red, have hats on, and are small) *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are small) *Ling Ling (Drawn Together, both are small, orange, and similar is shape) *Squeak (Timbuctoo, both are small) *Dedenne (Pokemon, Nintendo, both are orange, have black on them, and are small) *Idaho (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are small) *Timmy (Shaun the Sheep, both are small) *Labra (Jewelpet, both are small and friend with Mr. Nosey and Angela) *SamTeddy (SamSam, both are small) *Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are small and voiced by the same actors) *George (Peppa Pig, both are small) *Richard Rabbit (Peppa Pig, both are small) *Mr. Small (The Amazing World Of Gumball, both have the same name) *Gadget Boy (Namesake series, both are small) *Little Bear (Old Bear Stories, both are small) *Tiny Bear (P.B. Bear, both are orange and small) *Neep (The Adventures of Abney and Teal, both are small) *Ducky (The Land Before Time, both are small and often seen with someone big and green) *Little Snittle (My Little Animals, both are small) *Zoe (Sesame Street, both are small and orange) *Big Nose's Dog (Pink Panther and Pals, both are small, cute and have black and red on them. they're also friends to someone who has a big nose) *Charlie Ant (Pink Panther and Pals/The Ant and The Aardvark, both are red and small) *Rocky (Battle For Dream Island, both are small) *Firey Jr. (Battle For BFDI, both are orange and small) *Pinecone (Brawl Of The Objects, both are small) *Coogee/Numtum 8 (the Numtums, both are small) *Gordon The Gecko (Geico, both are small) *Flick The Ant (A Bug's Life, both are small) *Zee (Antz, both are small) *Ralph And Rodney The Cockroaches (Joe's Apartment, all 3 of them are small) *Mike The Mouse (Sing, both are small and wear hats) *Bits The Robot (Archie series, both are small) *Douglas McNoggin (Lloyd In Space, both are small) *Salem Saberhagen (Archie series, both are small and wear hats) *Lucas (Kidz Bop Comic Adventures, both are orange, small, have blue on them and have similar voices) (Original) *Felix The Cat (Namesake Series, both have similar voices) (Original) *Lily Loud, Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo (The Loud House, all 6 of them are small) Gallery Arlesdale Railway Engines.PNG|The Arlesdale Railway Engines, Bert, Rex, and Mike Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong Squeak.png|Squeak zee d bird of noggin and nick jr.png|Zee D. Bird Screenshot_20190519-213218_Photos.jpg|Bits The Robot Salem.png|Salem Saberhagen Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse 220px-Woodstock.png|Woodstock 3092894-6735042798-Knml3.png|Felix the Cat Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show